


No Break for Maki

by CuteBobs



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Female Friendship, Fluff, Gen, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteBobs/pseuds/CuteBobs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>µ's may not have practice today, but that doesn't mean they can't have cute fun together</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Break for Maki

“We should go 4 a cat theme,” Nico wrote in the chat. “Idols & cats r a perfect combo!!!”

“But remember how cute Maki looked in the black dress?” came Eli's reply.

“U just want to wear ur dumb cowboy hat again?? Maki say something 2”

Sitting on the park bench, Maki stretched her legs. Nico knew her stuff when it came to idols and she was cute (most of the time). Eli was cool and mature (most of the time). Maki herself didn't really care to pick sides, so she shamelessly played her trump card.

“Let's ask Kotori,” she typed on her phone.

The other two reluctantly gave in, which let Maki return to reading her book. Two quick pages later, though, she heard suspicious footsteps behind her, despite the children at the playground yelling like they were on fire. Maki put her book down again and braced herself for what would probably turn out to be another prank by one of her friends.

“Maaaaaaaaaaa.Ki!”

Two slender arms wrapped themselves around Maki. Long orange hair entered Maki's field of vision. Maki tried to ignore the softness pressing against her back. She didn't quite succeed.

“Honoka, what are you doing?”

“Uuu~ I thought I'd surprise you, but you didn't even flinch.” Honoka's face rubbed against Maki's.

“Have Umi and Kotori finally kicked you out?” Maki asked in a barely teasing tone.

“That's so mean! Of course they haven't!” Pouting, Honoka nuzzled Maki's neck. It tickled, not unpleasantly.

“Sorry, but I have to get back at you for your failed prank. You know the rules.”

“Maki used to be such a sweet child, what happened?”

Sighing, Maki stuffed the book into her bag. She had a different way to kill time now. Behind her, Honoka didn't move an inch. Maybe she really was upset?

“Sorry, that was mean of me,” Maki said, twisting red hair around a finger. “Hey, Honoka…”

“Hmm?”

“Umm. Thank you. I guess. You know…” Maki couldn't fight off the blush and smile creeping up on her. “For everything.”

“Maki~” Honoka pulled her closer like she was trying to turn her into diamonds. “I was wrong, you're still a sweet child!”

More footsteps behind them. Maki held Honoka's arms tight. She knew what would come next. “And Honoka?”

“Yeah?”

“I'm actually waiting for –“

Maki was interrupted by a dash, a hug, and a yell. “Honokaaaaa!” Rin all but tackled poor Honoka over the bench. “What's going on?”

Honoka loosened her embrace slightly. “Rin? Oh, Hanayo too! Hey!”

“What are you doing to our Maki?” Rin asked and, as far as Maki could tell, tried to crush Honoka in her arms.

“She's just being silly,” Maki said. “Like you.”

Hanayo, having observed their little situation and contemplated for a moment, decided to sit on Maki's lap. “Sorry for being late.” She giggled at Maki.

Maki pondered Hanayo's actions and, without thinking, hugged her waist. Hanayo smiled and leaned against Maki. H-how bold of Hanayo.

While Honoka and Rin bickered, Hanayo told Maki about her day, which included a lot of Rin getting sweet-talked by Hanayo's mother into joining their family.

“Look, Rin!” Honoka said out of nowhere, “Hanayo is flirting!”

“Eeeh?” Hanayo uttered.

“Aah! I want to flirt too!” Rin let go of Honoka and jumped over the bench. She sat down next to Maki and grabbed two arms: Maki's and Hanayo's. “Let's go on a date!”

Maki flicked Rin's forehead. “Did you forget our plans for today?”

Honoka laid her arms around Rin's and Maki's shoulders. “Oooh, let me in on this!”

Hanayo's eyes lit up. “We're going to the arcade to get new idol goods!”

“And we want to take group pictures!” Rin said.

“I guess we can let you tag along if you're lonely,” Maki said.

“Maki is just too shy to tell you she wants you to join!” Rin laughed, until Maki flicked her forehead again. “Ow~”

 

On their way to the arcade her friends fought over who would get to hold Maki's hands, which was clearly a special privilege. Hanayo and Honoka prevailed against Rin's fearsome rock-paper-scissor skills and claimed their prize. Maki didn't bother complaining. Not that she even had a reason to.

The frustrated Rin walked behind them and did her best to be as pesky as possible by randomly tickling them or blowing into their ears.

Something vibrated in Maki's bag and Honoka relinquished control over Maki's hand to let her check. A message from Umi.

“I have finished the lyrics for the new song. I hope they are not too corny again. Please forgive me and tell me right away if they are. – Umi Sonoda”

“Oh yeah,” Honoka said, having rudely peeked at the screen, “she wanted to finish the lyrics because she's busy with archery next week.”

“Let's cheer her on!” Rin said to the group sans Maki's agreement. Umi could surely use a little time away from her noisy friends, which naturally didn't include someone as courteous as Maki. She definitely wasn't trying to keep Umi's cool appearance full of determination and with sweat drops running down her forehead to herself.

Maki wrote, “Don't worry, as long as you didn't try to write sexy lyrics again it should be fine.”

Honoka giggled at that. “Those were so embarrassing! How did she write those?”

According to the app Umi had read the message. No reply.

“Look!” Hanayo said, pointing across the street. “It's Nozomi!”

Rin tried to climb onto Maki's back, with little success. “And Kotori!”

Maki's two loud orange friends waved and called out to the pair. While they waited for the traffic lights to change their minds, Maki checked the BiBi chat. From the look of things Nico and Eli had met up to negotiate, because Maki's phone showed a new selfie of Nico with cat ears and Eli with her cowboy hat. “Best friends,” Eli had added. The background looked like an arcade? No wonder, Nico had probably had the same plan as Hanayo. Maki smiled, but immediately wiped it off her face when Kotori and Nozomi walked up to them.

Rin told them the group's plan and Kotori explained they'd been looking for inspiration for new designs. “Maki,” Kotori said, pulling something out of her bag, “look, I found something that made me think of you.” A tiny hat. With a cute ribbon. So adorable! She needed it right now!

“Oh! Uh, it, it looks cute, thanks.”

Kotori beamed as if she were looking right through Maki's facade. Her friends were starting to do that more and more often.

“Come with us to the arcade!” Honoka said. “I'm sure you'll find something to inspire you!”

Hanayo adjusted her glasses. “Yes, like the limited edition school idol doll crane game!”

“That sounds fun!” Kotori said. “I'm sure it'll help!”

“We might as well call the others too, then.” Maki said. At this point it would've seemed cruel to leave them out of this spontaneous adventure, especially if “the others” basically meant Umi.

The girls agreed and called their friends. Nozomi poked Maki's side and whispered, “In a good mood today, hm~”

“What, I'm just…” The smile on Maki's face had betrayed her yet again. No point in hiding anything anymore, right? “I-I guess, yeah.”

Nozomi offered Maki her sweetest mom smile. “You're a good girl.” She patted Maki's head with soft, small hands. Maki shut her eyes at the unexpected gesture. Taking note of Maki's lack of resistance, the other girls joined in.

“Good girl!”

“You're such a good girl!”

“The sweetest girl!”

“Cute girl!”

The gentle hands on her head made Maki dizzy, not unpleasantly.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried not to turn this into another Everyone x Maki and I'm not sure I succeeded. Sorry, Maki is so cute with her (girl)friends


End file.
